Capitulo IX
Capitulo IX es el noveno episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee: Un trofeo Más. En el baile :D (Música) Joey-Hey over there Please forgive me If I'm coming on too strong Hate to stare But you're winning Alistair-And they're playing (Los 2-my favorite song) So come in a little closer Wanna whisper in your ear Make it clear, little question Wanna know just how you feel Joey-If I said my heart was beating loud Alistair-If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Los 2-Cause you feel like Paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me (Música) Joey-Hey, you might think that I'm crazy But you know I'm just your type I 'mma be little hazy But you just cannot deny Alistair-There's a spark in between us When we're (Los 2-dancin' on the floor) I want more, wanna (Los 2-see it) So I'm askin' you tonight If I said my heart was beating loud Joey-If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Los 2-Cause you feel like Paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Joey-If I said I want your body...Would you hold it against me (Música) Alistair-Gimme something good Don't wanna wait, I want it now (now x4) Joey-Drop it like a Hood And show me how you work it out (Música) Joey-Alright Alistair-If I said my heart was beating loud If I said I want your body now Los 2-Would you hold it against me If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like Paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me (Aplauden) (Bajan del escenario) Alistair-Yo creo que lo hicimos bien Joey-Lo crees? Claro que lo hicimos (Los otros chicos se acercan) Joey-Ah chicos, ahora que todos estamos reunidos aquí, quisiera darles una noticia Taylor-Es buena o mala? Joey-...Este año me graduo así que mandé mi solicitud a Harvard...y para mi sorpresa me han aceptado Jane-Oh Por Dios, Joey, no puedo creerlo!(Lo abraza) Joey-Bajen un poco la voz, nos pueden escuchar (Ríe) Madison-Espera... Silencio... Madison-Si irás a Harvard...quiere decir que no irás con nosotros después de la graduación? Joey-...Los voy a extrañar...chicos, yo... Jane-Seguiremos en contacto no?...La amistad nunca termina...no dudo que nuestra amistad sea la excepción Joey-...Yo, la verdad...digo que los extrañaré porque lo haré, no importa lo que me haya sucecido el año pasado, ahora estoy convencido de que ustedes son mis amigos... Spencer-Aún no es tiempo de despedirse...nos hace falta ir a las nacionales, iremos y vamos a ganar...juntos Joey-...Juntos (Sonríe) Alistair-Empezando juntos, terminando juntos Madison-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo (Se abrazan) X-Hey!!!!! (Todos voltean) Isaac-Oye lindura, quieres pasar una noche de pasión conmigo, no creo que lo niegues!! xD (Ríe) (Los chicos miran a Alistair) (Obvio, pues a quién más se lo habría dicho? xD) Alistair-¬¬** (Se acerca a él un poco molesto) Isaac-Ven con papi xD Alistair-Oye!!!!!! Por ser tu platónico crees que puedes coquetearme en público y ponerme incómodo?!! Eso crees, sopenco?!!! Eeehh??!!! (¿Qué? Dije que lo haría un poco como soy yo y así es cómo yo reaccionaría xD) Isaac-(En voz baja) Ay Dios ._. (Los chicos llegan) X-Hey tú!! (Voltean) Greg-(Drake Bell) No le digas así a nuestra hermana Gregory-(Josh Peck) Sí se merece más respeto Isaac-De qué están hablando? Greg-La noche de pasión que mencionaste, eso no se le dice a ninguna chica Isaac-Para su información, no se lo dirigi a su hermana Katherin-(Danielle Panabaker) Isaac... Isaac-... Katherin-Entonces...de quién estabas hablando? Isaac-...Oh Katherin, linda, qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que no vendrías (Los chicos quedas boquiabiertos) Katherin-Cambié de opinión...porque dijiste que me llamarías hace 2 semanas después de esa cita en Breadstix, dijiste que lo único que querías era estar conmigo, pero no lo estás demostrando porque gritas esas cosas a otra persona y desde que dijiste que me amabas me estás evitando siempre que te busco, dime...qué está pasando aquí? Silencio... Katherin-...(Voltea a ver a los chicos)...Aahh, ya entiendo, no creas que no estoy enterada Isaac-Podemos hablar de esto en privado? Katherin-No lo creo, eres un fácil, un hombre/mujeriego, todos están hartos de ti Isaac, y yo también Mason-Un momento, déjenme ver si entendí...tú sales con él? Katherin-Solía...Isaac, terminamos Silencio... Isaac-...Bueno...parece que este es el fin...ahora si me disculpas... Katherin-Ah y otra cosa más (Lo golpea) Greg y Gregory-Oooohhhhh Greg-Uuhh, miren quién terminó golpeado, oh Isaac, eso debe doler, que se siente que una mujer te golpee? Eh, qué se siente? Ojalá aprendas tu lección Isaac-Cierra el hocico Greg!(Lo empuja) Greg-Hey, no me empujes! (Comienzan a empujarse) Gregory-Chicos, ya es demasiado, esto es ridículo, paren Greg-Esto es por mi hermana (Lo golpea) (Pelean) Katherin-Greg!! Gregory-Basta, ya no peleen!! (Trata de separarlos) (Lo golpean accidentalmente) Auch...eso no se vale!! (Escándalo) Madison-Chicos, se están matando, que alguien los separe Spencer-Lo siento chicos, pero el espectáculo terminó (Los separa) Greg-No me toques, y a Kath tampoco!! Isaac-Yo no me revuelco en la baura!! Greg-Eres un hijo de...!!!(Trata de golpearlo otra vez) Spencer y Gregory-(Lo detienen) Gregory-Greg, basta ya!! Greg-(Se tranquiliza)...Esperabas que un chico y una chica de 16 te golpeara? Ojalá te sirva de lección Isaac-Tienes algo más que agregar? Greg-...Morirás virgen...o no, tal vez una mujer se fije en tu...en tu... Silencio... Greg-(Lo analiza) ._. ....Bueno, como dice el dicho, alguna gracia debe tener el pobre Isaac-Qué?! Todos-Jajajajaja xD Isaac-(Se va) Gregory-Katherin, eso fue muy valiente Katherin-Bueno, se lo merecía Greg-Oye, te dije que eso me lo dejaras a mí, yo soy bueno con los puños Más tarde Sheldon-(Jim Parsons) (Sí, él xD) (En el micrófono) Ejem...Bueno, por alguna razón fui elegido para nombrar al rey y la reyna del baile...tal vez por ser el único en sacar una A en el exámen de física cuántica...(Susurra) Imbéciles...ojalá disfruten sus últimos segundos de inocencia...antes de que la bomba nuclear de la miseria les caiga Gregory-Oh por Dios, bomba nuclear!!! Todos-Aahhh!!!!!!! D: (Se cubren) Sheldon- ._....... Todos- :S Sheldon-No hablaba literal, no hay amenza de bomba nuclear...(Susurra) Idiotas ¬¬...Los reyes del baile son...(Hablaba) Mason-Hey Katherin-(Voltea) Mason-Katherin Stevenson, cierto? Katherin-Sí...esa soy yo Mason-Cómo es...que nunca te hemos visto aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto Katherin-Emm...será porque yo y mis hermanos somos nuevos? Mason-Oh...vale, vale, no lo había pensado Silencio... Madison-Emm (Toma sus manos) Bueno, creo que hablo por todos al decirte que hemos notado que eres una mujer muy fuerte y decidida, nadie habría podido hacerle eso a Isaac Mason-Emm, claro que sí, Mariah le dijo a Isaac que se alejara de ella Madison-Sí, estuvo bien, pero nadie esperaba que alguien tuviera el valor de golpearlo enfrente de toda la multitud (Ríen un poco) Greg-(Se acerca) Tienen razón...nuestra hermana es una luchadora Gregory-A mí me gustó que lo golpeara, él nunca me agradó Greg-(Lo mira)...Crees que a mí sí? (Ríe) Sheldon-Un aplauso para los reyes ganadores (Aplauden) Creo que es hora del vals, así que...pasen a la pista y tomen a su pareja (Se va) (Música) (Todos pasan a la pista) Katherin-...(Se sienta en una silla viendo como sus hermanos pasan a la pista con unas chicas) Sheldon-(Se acerca) Disculpa...luces muy hermosa hoy Katherin-...Gracias Sheldon-...Me concedería esta pieza? (Extiede su mano) Katherin-(Sonríe) Claro...con gusto (Toma su mano) Taylor-You're in my arms And all the world is calm The music playing on for only two So close together And when I'm with you So close to feeling alive A life goes by Romantic dreams will stop So I bid mine goodbye and never knew Katherin-(Sonríe)...Tú luces muy guapo Sheldon-...Gracias Taylor-So close was waiting, waiting here with you And now forever I know All that I wanted to hold you So close So close to reaching that famous happy end Almost believing this was not pretend And now you're beside me and look how far we've come So far we are so close (Música) (Se intercalan escenas de Mason y Jane, Alistair y Spencer, Joey y Madison, Katherin y Sheldon, Greg, Gregory y sus parejas bailando, riendo, y algunos besandose) Taylor-How could I face the faceless days If I should lose you now? We're so close To reaching that famous happy end And almost believing this was not pretend Let's go on dreaming for we know we are So close So close And still so far (Aplauden) .............................. Mientras tanto Mariah-(Sentada en el valcón del apartamento) Roderick-Al parecer tú también eres una chica nocturna Mariah-(Voltea y ríe)...Una mujer a veces no puede dormir, es algo normal, lo sabías? (Ríen) Mariah-...El ambiente...ha estado un poco raro, Kitty aveces piensa en su ex novio Taylor...Shannon y Bree no se han dirigido la palabra y Skylart está demasiado frustrado Roderick-Tienes miedo de que nos suceda algo así? Mariah-No quiero permitir que nos suceda algo así a nosotros (Ríe un poco) Roderick-...Esta noche te ves hermosa Mariah-...Sólo esta noche? Roderick-Bueno, todas (Ríe) Mariah-(Lo acaricia del cabello)...Tú luces apuesto...todo el tiempo Roderick-Eres muy hermosa Mariah-(Sonríe) (Música) Mariah-All those days watching from the Windows All those years outside looking in All that time never even knowing Just how blind I've been Now I'm here blinking in the starlight Now I'm here suddenly I see Standing here it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be...And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted...All at once everything looks different (Lo mira) Now that I see you (Música) Mariah-(Sonríe)...Creo que esto es el comienzo de una historia...se que es algo cursi decirlo y más de mí pero...creo que así es Roderick-...Nuestra historia...y no es cursi (Ríen) Roderick-All those days chasing down a daydream All those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing Things, the way they were (La mira) Now she's here shining in the starlight Now she's here suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go (Se toman de las manos) Los 2-And at last I see the light Roderick-And it's like the fog has lifted Los 2-And at last I see the light Mariah-And it's like the sky is new Los 2-And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted...(Se miran) All at once everything is different Now that I see you...Now that I see you (Se besan) .......................... Más tarde en McKinley, todos se habían ido Isaac-(Desde afuera abre una ventana) (Narrando) Esto que estoy haciendo no está permitido, pero son mis últimos días en esta escuela así que lo haré, (Sube a la ventana) este lugar es una buena opción para...pensar, ya ni siquiera sé quién soy yo (Cae mal) Au!!! >.<...eso sí me dolió -.-''...cuando era pequeño muchos brabucones me decían que no lograría nada...me volví como ellos, qué esperaban de un chico que sus padres no siempre estuvieron con él? ...Supongo que una buena manera de desquitarse es con los demás, pregúntenme a mí...personas como Katherin y Mariah pasan, yo me conozco y sé...que si no hubiéra sido un imbécil tal vez habría tenido oportunidad conAlistair desde el principio, yo lo habría valorado y respetado, le habría dado el amor que se merece aunque no lo pareciera, esas son las consecuencias de ser un imbécil, ahora él no quiere ni saludarme...debería comenzar a superarlo...cómo ya les dije, qué esperaban de alguien como yo? Ni si quiera sé lo que quiero...toda la vida me estuvieron presionando diciéndome que no lograría nada o haciéndome algo que ellos quieren que sea, pero yo no soy ellos, nunca es tarde para enmendar las cosas, es posible un cambio...mi futuro será mi futuro, nada me detendrá...y espero ya no herir más gente (En los vestidores) (Música) Isaac-In this farewell There is no blood There is no alibi 'Cause I've drawn regret From the truth Of a thousand lies So let mercy come And wash away What I've done I'll face myself To cross out What I've become Erase myself And let go of What I've done Put to rest What you thought of me While I clean this slate With the hands Of uncertainty So let mercy come And wash away What I've done I'll face myself To cross out What I've become Erase myself And let go of What I've done For what I've done I'll start again And whatever thing May come Today this ends I'm forgiving What I've done I'll face myself To cross out What I've become Erase myself And let go of What I've done What I've done X-........... Isaac-...Sr. Evans? Sam-No soy tan mayor que tú, dime Sam, no me siento señor...y la razón de tu visita... Isaac-...Tal vez...este sea un lugar para pensar...pensar en el futuro y en si volverás a ver igual a esa gente que hieres Sam-Sé de lo que hablas...yo dirigo el Club Glee, recuerdas Isaac-Me odian Sam-...Te mentiría si te dijera que te quieren pero no te odian...sólo que los irritas, bueno eso es lo que han dicho Isaac-Sí, se que me odian y está bien...les dí razones para que lo hagan Sam-...Sabes...cuando yo estudiaba aquí y estaba en el Club Glee al principio era un drama, se robaban los novios o las novias, se hacían malentendidos, se peleaban a muerte por el solo en las competencias y ya hasta se sentía raro cuando alguien no amenazaba con dejar el Club...pero me dí cuenta...que no tenía sentido arriesgar una amistad o la relación con una persona por interés o por aburrimiento, las parejas van y vienen pero la amistad...llega para quedarse Isaac-....